


Pleasure Work

by Incertitude



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, But I'm not sorry, Forbidden, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Teacher/Student, i think, souai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichiro Nitori has a simple and very common crush on the biology teacher Yamazaki-sensei, one day when he stays behind after school hours for some catch up work the two find themselves alone in the classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Work

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE LIKE 1 MILLION STORIES TO UPDATE AND I WRITE THIS. I'M SO SHAMELESS AND IT'S CHRISTMAS TOMORROW SO I NEED THAT STORY UP TOO. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST ADD IT TO THIS ONE SHOT
> 
> OMGGGG I'M SO SORRY. FORGIVE ME??
> 
> THIS IS ALSO 110% VERY UNEDITED 
> 
> SORRY AND THANKS FoR ReADIng tHIS <3
> 
> Um, as everything is it was rushed toward the end, I have zero time this holiday ;-; I wanna cry. It's 3am lmao
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS POOP WORK, I ACTUALLY HOPE YOU DO. SOUAI IS MY OTP
> 
> Enjooooy~
> 
> //crawls away to cry

Nitori sat at his desk quietly by the window in the biology classroom, his hands folded on his lap and his shoulders hunched forward. He gazed out the window and calmly watched the snow covered school ground, winter was always so peaceful, at least it felt that way. Nitori looked down at his desk and scooted his chair closer now picking his pencil up. Biology is typically so fun for Nitori but lately his mind has fogged with the man he has a crush on, such a setback. He couldn’t help it at all though, he wanted to.

"Nitori!" A blond waved his hand from the class room door leaning inward.

Nitori lifted his head up smiling lightly when he saw those wide pink eyes even if he was standing far away.

"You coming out for lunch?"

The grey haired boy shook his head, “no, but you go ahead,” he offered another smile.

Nagisa stuck his small tongue out then grinned before walking away taking the tall dark blue haired boy by the arm. Nitori couldn’t help but giggle as he gazed back down at his biology work; he started writing labels of the male body and their function. Some students were eating lunch in the class so he had no choice but to listen to what they were talking about.

"Yamazaki-sensei is so gorgeous, he’s like a god," the girl giggles with her friend as she continued to talk about the biology teacher.

Yeah, Nitori thought the same about him. But a boy handling a crush on a male teacher is tough; they know they have no chance. There are stories about teachers having affairs with their beautiful young female students, and rarely any stories about a homosexual relationship. Nitori thought he wasn’t beautiful and knew he wasn’t female which is how he got the conclusion of his -1% chance with the teacher he was in love with.

With all the chatter Nitori barely focused on his work so he just sat there tapping the end of his pencil over his right thigh while listening about the teacher his eyes have always searched for, slowly he rested the side of his face atop his work. As if it was a summoning with all the gossip their teacher strode in with his tall strong but silent demeanor, Nitori raised his head from his desk watching the male with flicker glances, his teeth gently pressing into his lower lip as he finally just stared.

The girls laughed again looking up at him coyly. Maybe that’s how the girls start the affairs with their teachers.

"Hi Yamazaki-senseei," one girl waved.

"Ladies," the teacher nodded at them while going to his desk, he set the things he carried in down on top of his binders of assignments and other stuff for other classes. His red dress shirt was an unfairly close fit to his robust body, his tie was tied so perfectly, his pants were winkle free but carefully loose so it wouldn’t show an outline of his—

"Nitori?"

Nitori jumped slightly to the call and looked up at who called him, his teacher Sousuke was watching him, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Uh, y-yeah?" He wasn’t staring at him while thinking so that, his eyes were glued to the floor in front of Sousuke’s desk, which was a relief… but still.

"Do you need any help?" He gestured to the splayed out bio work on the desktop in front of Nitori.

"Actually, yeah," he nodded his head slowly as Sousuke walked around his own desk going over to Nitori who straightened his back and became rigid out of nervousness and giddiness.

When the older male moved somewhat behind Nitori to lean over to view the material Nitori inhaled deeply, but silently, he felt happy. The faint scent of expensive cologne reaching his button nose, the smell wasn’t overbearing just enough to subtly get people to notice and think about how good it smells. The smell itself was just a breath of fresh, lightly spiced air, but on Sousuke… so much more.

"What is this?" Nitori pointed to the diagram at a small blurry part in the male, the picture being the side view from thigh to hips and an internal view and labelling lines.

"That? You don’t need to label that."

"Oh I know but it looks interesting," he commented, he turned his head to the side to look at him but Sousuke was closer than expected.

Nitori stilled staring straight into those wild teal eyes that screamed mischief but were also stern and grounding. It was so conflicting. Nitori blinked feeling his face heat up and sweat bead faintly, Sousuke didn’t move away only stared back into his eyes making his heart thump heavily behind his ribs, “I-I’m just curious is all, it seems random but interesting and I think I’d feel better if my curiosity gets satisfied,” he cleared his throat looking back down at the paper. He would die if Sousuke got another look at his strawberry face.

A chuckled rumbled in Sousuke’s chest as he glanced down at the paper too, “well, that’s the prostate.”

"Prostate?" Nitori gave a quick glimpse; his heart probably couldn’t handle another close eye contact.

"Yep."

"Function?"

"Huh? Well, it controls the urine flow from the bladder and also releases prostatic fluid during orgasm. Forms part of the semen, that’s what makes it kind of… white-ish."

Nitori’s face was hot enough to make it spring right at that very moment, “o-oh,” he was glad that Sousuke lowered his voice so that his smoky tone only made it to Nitori since there were others in the room, some teachers are often loud and don’t care about embarrassing the students, “that’s good to- to know,” he looked up seeing the male move from the corner of his eye.

Sousuke stood up to his full height; he was almost exactly twice the size Nitori was. One time Nitori was running in the halls to get to his class before the bell and ran straight into Sousuke, the man practically hid his small frame effortlessly, if people were to look from behind they wouldn’t have even guessed Nitori was in front of him.

"Where’s your lunch?" Sousuke observed him—he viewed Aiichiro’s bag that was hanging from the hook on the side of the desk.

"I didn’t have time to pack a lunch and I don’t have money right now so I thought I’d just do work, I’m alright, I don’t feel starved, I’ll eat when I get home," Nitori tried to soothe the concern anyone had when they see him without a lunch.

Without reply Sousuke made his way back to his desk at the front now digging in his own bag.

"Sensei!" A girl called from the back of the class, her hand raised, "I need some help."

"Alright," he carefully rolled his sleeves up after unbuttoning them, his muscles moving strongly as he folded the sleeves up so beautifully, he began to stride to the girl that needed help but stopped by Nitori unexpectedly.

Nitori confusingly stared up at him then his eyes trailed down his solid arm that moved closer. Sousuke put down two rice balls in saran wrap before going over to the female student.

Nitori stared at the perfectly made rice balls, a warm happy feeling bloomed and filled his chest more than ever, he turned back seeing Sousuke explain something to the student with his typical professional air. He turned back around carefully grabbing the rice balls taking one out. He ate a couple bites and smiled to himself, his cheeks pink, it tasted good and also had some cooked salmon in the centre.

➷➷➷

Nitori stayed later after school ended to catch up on some math, once finished he slowly went to his locker putting, kinda just shoving, his books in it then getting his jacket and mitts out. He put the winter stuff on as he walked to the door, when he stepped out the cold air blew on his exposed skin forcing a shiver out of him, “wah! G-gee,” he covered his nose, “it’s so cold!” He stepped to the side of the front entrance doors still giving a few more shivers.

He wasn’t walking home in this cold weather, he pulled his mitt off getting his phone from his pocket quickly calling his older brother, he listened to the ringing as he kicked some snow around on the ground, “I should’ve taken my hat and scarf,” he pouted at himself, “didn’t think it’d be this cold…”

After four times trying to call he gave up and went back inside the school with a pink cold face and chilled hands, he shoved everything in his locker and decided to wander around the school until his brother sees the missed calls and probably calls back.

He rubbed his hands together trying to warm them in the meanwhile, he slowed down when he neared the biology room. He went to the door sliding it open, maybe he can have a nap in here, he jumped when he saw Sousuke working at his teacher desk, they both looked surprised, Nitori more than Sousuke.

"So-sorry!" He was about to turn and run away.

"No, no, it’s fine," Sousuke quickly responded standing on his feet standing tall again.

Feeling embarrassed and shy Nitori stopped and turned back around, he laughed a bit as he came into the classroom, “I-I didn’t think anyone was in here.”

"That’s fine, you can give me some company, did you just come from outside?"

Nitori didn’t expect it but Sousuke reached up to his face but pulled his hand back just making a gesture to his face instead.

"You’re- you look cold."

Nitori laughed and nodded trying to play off his hopes of this useless crush, “yeah, I didn’t expect it to be this cold, my idiot brother wasn’t picking up his phone so I’m just going to stay here for a while,” he raised his cold slightly shaking hands, “w-wanna feel how cold I am?”

Without questions Sousuke raised both his hands gently cupping Nitori’s small fingers in his larger ones. Nitori wasn’t exactly expecting this gentle touch.

"Holy, you’re pretty cold," he moved closer now cupping those dainty hands completely, obviously trying to warm them, his thumbs moving in soothing circles on the backs of his hands.

Nitori shivered feeling the hairs on his body stand up, warmth flooding his body, Sousuke was so kind. Unlike what all the other boys complain about; usually about how mean he is and how he’s unfair. It isn’t true, sure he looks mean but that doesn’t mean he is actually mean. Nitori relaxed feeling pretty loose, that nap sounded good. He wondered if he could nap while Sousuke worked.

"How’s the labelling sheet coming along?" He slowly played with Nitori’s chilled hand to warm them.

"Hm…?" Nitori hummed looking away from their hands lazily gazing up at the towering male.

Sousuke stared at him, something in his face twitched and his eyes widened a little, maybe it was only his pupils that widened. Barely noticeable, just then Nitori realized that the previously perfectly tied tie was loose around his neck and a few buttons undone, “how’s the sheet…. that one where you label the parts and their functions?” His voice lowered kind of catching the relaxed Nitori off guard.

"I finished it," he sighed softly, "I can hand it in now if I go get it from my locker," he continued staring, he felt so safe and serene, his hands had gotten warmer — hot even but he didn’t ever want those large hands to stop massaging his small ones. This seemed like one of his daydreams.

"Anything you don’t understand?" He asked calmly.

Nitori glanced down feeling one of Sousuke’s hands move up his wrist slightly pushing his fingers under his uniform sleeve, “I think I understand it all now,” he lowered his head watching those hands closely.

"I can teach you more about the prostate."

"Hm, what?" He tilted his own head back to look up, his eyes blew wide when he was pushed back suddenly, those soothing hands moved now holding his face and back of his head as Sousuke leaned down pressing his lips roughly to Nitori’s.

Nitori was wildly dazed as he was pressed up against the wall next to the partially closed door, with his hands pushing against the firm chest of his teacher; he wasn’t resisting at all, he just moaned in surprise to the attack. His brain was just too slow to catch up.

His hands ran up the insanely smooth fabric of his shirt over the contracting neck and the moving jaw, the feeling of small stubble under his small smooth hands, he moaned again soon realizing there was a tightening feel inside his chest. Now he pushed, when the kiss broke he inhaled deeply with his mouth hanging open, his eyes blown wider now as he stared back up. He huffed and under his breathing he could hear Sousuke pant faintly, he felt his chest under his hands rise steadily and fall the same.

This is too wild, way too crazy, “what the heck?” was all that came from his pink lips.

Sousuke raised his arms pressing his hands flat against the wall and door, his body blocking Nitori in, normally the boy would feel scared but in fact he felt safe. A shadow casting over his small frame, he gulped the saliva pooling over his tongue.

“I noticed you, your mousy turns around me in the hall when I get in your pathway, the way your cheeks bloom this endearing pink that makes it to your ears when our hands touch briefly when I give you work and there are so many other causes that make you blush in that same way,” he inhaled sharply and watched him hard, the fierce attractive crease between his eyebrows from all the scowling he does, “every one of those reasons are always from me, and goddamn you are so beautiful.”

Nitori felt light, his body shook all the way to his fingers, even if he was pushing his hands flat over Sousuke’s chest they trembled, his heart was numb with an overwhelming feeling. This is all he ever wanted, this is way more than what he thought he could get. The tears silently threatened to pour over his eyes, “what..?”

“Your doe eyes, the way your grey hair looks in the sun when you stare out the window, how you freak out over little things and your small, small body that you use to blend in the background, fuck, this is fucking hard,” Sousuke groaned and captured those trembling lips, he kissed deeply then bit into the boys’ lower lip, “I just wanna fuck you until you beg me no more.”

“Ah..!” Nitori shivered and turned his head, blood flowing directly to his nether regions, his school pants tightening, “do-don’t say st.. stuff like that,” his voice wavered as he restrained from jumping back into another kiss.

Without a response his teacher grabbed his wrist pulling his hand pressing his palm against the olders’ crotch, his voice hitched in his throat. Under his hand was an intense outline of a hardened cock through thin well-made pants. The hand covering his small wrist felt as if it were burning his skin, Sousuke pulled away quick to shut the door the rest of the way and lock it, once that was done he strode to his desk pulling the boy gently behind.

Nitori stood by and watched as he cleared off his desk; he closed binders shoving them into the larger drawers before motioning for Nitori to come. When Nitori stood between the tall male and the desk he knew he couldn’t back out now. Sousuke grabbed at him taking off his uniform jacket tossing it, his large but long fingers working the buttons from the holes revealing pale skin beneath the fabric.

When the last button slipped out of the hole his shirt fell open, Nitori’s body was more slender than Sousuke had expected but still as beautiful as he imagined.

Nitori leaned back against the desk watching with wide eyes still in disbelief, he shook his shoulders a little to slide the shirt down and he discarded it tossing it away, a shiver ran up his body when Sousuke trailed his hands over him, “you’re so adorable.”

Sousuke leaned in kissing those small lips again, Nitori moaned and finally kissed back trying to be just as passionate, their lips molded together moving, when Nitori opened his mouth further, Sousuke’s tongue darted straight into his small mouth to play with his tongue, making the kiss sloppier with drool exchange. Nitori gasped into the kiss when his lithe body was hoisted onto the desk, Sousuke shoved other things off of the desk, the clutter smashing onto the floor. His pants were hastily taken off leaving him in his boxer briefs.

“Ah,” Nitori sighed outside of the kiss closing his legs becoming very aware of his lack of clothing.

Sousuke’s large hands moved up his smooth slender legs to his hips, his thumbs briefly going under the fabric of his underwear before dragging his hands up toward his waist. Nitori snorted and giggled with a grin, his body squirming now, “that tickles sensei,” he looked stunned all over again.

He had felt very shy and timid about this but it was blown away, those wild eyes were hungry and his was smiling, his eyebrows not furrowed and his mouth not speaking about work.

“You can call me Sousuke,” the man leaned in mouthing at the crook of the teens’ neck working a soft mewl from him.

Nitori’s skin heated all over, sweat forming already, this was embarrassing to be viewed so intensely. So he told himself not to think. Try to at least.

“I-I couldn’t,” he mumbled as his shaky hands moved onto the broad shoulders of his teacher.

“You can,” Sousuke bit down dully on the pink skin of his student, Nitori shuddered feeling the pressure but not the kind he wanted, he definitely wanted much more.

“S… Sousuke,” his chest felt full as he bit on his lip to keep his smile.

“There you go baby,” he bit down even harder on the soft skin, Nitori sighed aloud with the lace of a moan as his hips were pulled forward on the desk to the edge, his legs open letting Sousuke slot himself between them. His vibrant blue coloured eyes widened as he felt something hard grinding into his ass through the fabric of their clothes, “I can’t wait to be inside of you,” he groaned honestly into the neck of the teen.

Nitori whined as his hips involuntarily gave a thrust up against his teacher, desperate for the attention his erection needed.

Nitori huffed dragging his hands down from those strong shoulders over his chest, his eyes wandering down following his hands, his small hands on the much larger body. Everywhere he touched was tight, his hands moved up again as he tried to untie the tie he wore that was already loose.

“Hey, it’s okay, we have all the time,” Sousuke ran his hands up covering Nitori’s small ones now untying the tie with ease, Nitori silently cursed how nervous he was. The tie slid from around his neck so smoothly soon joining the other clothes on the floor. Nitori stepped into action again, his slender fingers taking the buttons from the holes on the olders’ expensive shirt, his eyes open to take in the sight of the skin he has never seen before. When all the buttons were undone his hands went between the red fabric over the hot and very tight skin, immediately noticing the muscles. His abs were so firm, he himself felt the blush cover his body as he shoved the shirt further apart uncovering the impressive body of his teacher.

“Oh shit…” Nitori whispered more or less to himself as he stared, his eyebrows unintentionally furrowed, his lips parted.

“What did you say just now young man,” Sousuke quirked a brow grabbing at one of Nitori’s thighs, “I’m still your teacher y’know.”

Nitori laughed softly and turned his head feeling shameful.

Nitori’s hands were resting over the olders’ chest when Sousuke took a deep breath, his hands moving again to tug on Nitori’s legs giving another gentle grind, “what’s the matter?”

“Hah.. h-hey!” Nitori half-heartedly hit the robust chest of the older male with clenched fists, “stop teasing me!” his body felt too hot to handle.

“I’m sorry Mr. Nitori, but, who’s teasing whom?” he leaned in, his muscles moving and skin folding at his mid-section slightly as Sousuke nipped at his neck again.

Nitori shook his head and sighed gently, his neglected cock faintly making his boxer briefs wet, his hands shoved off the dress shirt hastily and soon it fell to the floor, Sousuke only grinned. And holy fuck were his arms fit too, not that Nitori couldn’t already tell. This scared feeling began to seed inside of him blooming slowly but as they continued to touch each other Sousuke often kissed him gently to soothe him.

“Okay my student,” Sousuke had that hint of sarcasm in his voice as he took his belt off, Nitori leaned forward only slightly and saw the noticeable bulge in his pants, it was pretty dense. He gulped and lifted his head, his own blue eyes locking on with those intense teal eyes, “lie back,” he got down quickly gathering the dropped clothing rolling them up. Gently and slowly he laid Nitori on his back using the clothes as a pillow for him, “are you comfy?”

Nitori was slightly confused but he couldn’t deny how comfy he could get on a hard chilly desk, so he nodded.

“Alright now,” he opened a drawer digging around in it until he pulled something out, Nitori recognized what kind of bottle it was.

“I’m going to teach you something since we’re still kind of in class,” he chuckled and oh man, that was the hottest thing Nitori has heard, on the list of other things that Sousuke has ever done.

“What is it?”

“First of all, do you trust me?” Sousuke looked at him with a serious look now.

He has seen this look before, “yes, yes I do… S-Sousuke,” he bit his lip as he held his own hand that lay across his own exposed stomach. He noticed the olders’ lips twitch into a smile when he said his name.

“Alright, tell me to stop at any time,” with that Sousuke pulled Nitori’s boxer briefs off in one fluid motion, he exposed the aching erection that was once hidden.

“Ah!” Nitori gasped and tried to close his legs but Sousuke stood in the way, his hands resting on top of Nitori’s thighs keeping them from each other. Nitori bit his bottom lip harder, his hands shooting and covering himself, he stared up at Sousuke who had his eyes somewhere else; he glanced up at the boy on his desk away from what has been covered.

“You’re beautiful,” he commented again as he raised his hand stroking the backs of Nitori’s hands and up his arms, “don’t hide from me,” he took one of his hands kissing them before moving them up, “don’t hide from me.”

When Nitori moved his hands willingly Sousuke wrapped his hand around the teens’ cock, Nitori inhaled sharply and bucked his hips again, his hand covering his mouth. The older rubbed the tip of the uncut penis stimulating the boy more, “oh!” Nitori moaned into his hand as his teacher smeared the precum around and gently he rolled the foreskin back making the youngers’ hips tremble.

“That pulled back easily,” Sousuke mused as he gave a few firm strokes and stopping when he felt the young boys’ cock twitch in his hand, “now I’m going to show you the pleasure of your prostate.”

“What?” Nitori jerked his hips a little trying really hard not to lose himself so soon.

“I’m going to stimulate your cock to ease the pain somewhat.”

Did his teacher just say that?

“Ahh!” Nitori gasped and quickly propped himself up on his elbows seeing Sousuke pour some lube over his cock, his large hand rubbing it all over, the sight was too much. His cock twitched and swelled a bit more inside Sousuke’s hand; he had that shit eating grin again when Nitori lied back down with a red face.

The older poured lube in his other hand, he started to tug slowly on the youngers’ cock while his lube slicked fingers moved between Nitori’s ass cheeks, slowly he rubbed the twitching hole pushing lubricant on it until it became soft enough for one finger to slide past. Nitori gulped and tried to pull back in surprise but Sousuke cooed him, “it’s okay, it’s okay, relax.”

Nitori jerked a little when Sousuke squeezed a tiny bit and tugged on his cock a few times, his small hips trembled as his teachers’ finger moved deeper inside his small asshole. Before he knew it two fingers were inside of him wiggling gently and stretching him.

“I Think this is a valuable thing to learn,” he pushed his fingers in even deeper making Nitori mewl so sweetly into the empty classroom, “I’m going to make you feel good, with only your prostate,” after that statement he took his hand away from the boys’  erection.

“No! No, please, please,” Nitori shuddered, his legs were spread open and bent, his feet on the desk top with his toes curling over the edge, his small hands grabbing onto Sousuke’s muscly arms.

Sousuke only smirked as Nitori unravelled so stunningly, his fingers moving inside Nitori’s ass. Before long he felt the bulge inside and pressed upward only a little bit. Nitori cried out in surprise, his ass getting tighter around the intruding fingers. When more pressure was added, shy from the perfect amount of pressure, pre steady poured from the quivering cock, the liquid falling onto Nitori’s convulsing stomach. His mouth open as his voice trembled broken words.

“Look at that,” Sousuke said as his eyes wandered all over the pale body splayed on his desktop, he leaned inward, he positioned his free hand beside Nitori’s right side as he kissed the side of Nitori’s head in front of his ear, “wanna come?” his voice lowered just like earlier only more sultry, he leaned back to look at the boy.

Nitori’s eyes wanted to screw shut bit he opened his lusty eyes and stared up at those watching eyes, he nodded eagerly, “yes! Yes!” he moaned and lifted his hips up trying to get the force he needed.

Sousuke chuckled and pushed himself back to see more. When he rubbed the prostate and pushed more with a gentle way Nitori moaned lasciviously, his hands twitched as they moved upward grabbing onto Sousuke’s shoulders moving toward the crooks of his neck, his small body trembled, “more! Almost!” Nitori’s stomach tightened aggressively as his orgasm approached, Sousuke looked fierce as his lips opened, his eyebrows furrowed as he moved his fingers against Nitori’s sweet spot, Nitori’s pleasured wail came out loudly and Sousuke molded their parted lips together; Nitori’s moan muffled by the older males’ mouth. The shuddering teens’ come shot out getting on both of their chest equally.

Nitori’s cock twitched as it shot out more come getting on their stomachs, his hole became softer and twitched considerably as Sousuke withdrew his fingers, when he broke the kiss Nitori began to pant heavily, his humid come covered chest rising and falling deeply, his normally kept hair was very disheveled and not in his face. This was wild, his body was on fire.

Nitori pulled his hands back as his body had small spasms, his mouth open, he looked up at Sousuke who was wilder looking than ever, “S… Sousuke…” Nitori murmured.

“Holy fuck,” Sousuke ducked his head into the crook of Nitori’s neck where he groaned into his skin, “holy _fuuuuck_.”

A grin spread over Nitori’s face as he caught his breath, his high not quite going down yet.

“Wait,” Sousuke kissed the youngers’ neck before backing up, his erection obvious in his pants, he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, his bulge inside his underwear becoming noticeable now, “oh shit, Nitori I wanted to wait, I wanted to.”

“Aiichiro,” the boy said interrupting the man, and he looked stunned, then bewildered,

Nitori leaned up, his legs still open, slowly he dropped a leg over the edge feeling a twitch inside him making him moan softly to himself, his teeth digging into his red lower lip, he leaned back down still able to see his teachers’ crotch.

Sousuke pulled his cock from his underwear sighing with relief, his cut cock was large and red, the tip dripped some pre that most undoubtedly stained his dark underwear. Nitori couldn’t look away, he didn’t want to. That scared feeling came back again. Sousuke was a bigger man who clearly worked out, his girth was large and had good length, his pubes cut short so they didn’t curl. Nitori on the other hand was a small boy with an average size and not much hair.

“Please,” 0the tall man stepped forward, he pulled one of Nitori’s ass cheeks to the side rubbing the tip of his cock against the twitching lube covered hole, slowly he thrust up rubbing the underside of his cock against the small hole, “I wanna fuck you,” his hungry gaze ate Nitori up.

“Be.. please be gentle,” Nitori said then nodded, his body tingled with excitement.

“Always.” Sousuke looked eager now, he got the lube and poured it onto his cock stroking himself to spread it, some dripped down onto Nitori’s inner thigh and asshole.

When he thought it was good enough he moved back and lowered the tip of his cock down pressing it against Nitori’s asshole. His small hole twitched already in anticipation, Nitori’s heart hammered inside his body as he looked down to watch, his hard cock laying below his stomach that had some come dripping out of slowly.

Sousuke lifted one of the boys’ legs letting it rest over the crook of his elbow, he did the same with the other leg, when he was comfortable he grabbed the slender hips of the male pulling him to the edge more, without warning his started pushing inside the small body.

Nitori gasped and tried relaxing as his hands went above his head grabbing at the desk while Sousuke grunted, pushing his large cock inside, “so goddamn tight, holy shit,” he gasped and gripped the pale boy slightly harder. All at once he gave a heavy thrust shoving his cock deep inside, the lube making it easier, Nitori wailed out in surprise, it felt insanely good, his ass clenched around the cock. Sousuke panted and reached up stroking his students’ sweaty face, his thumb going inside the open mouth getting his blue eyes to look up at him.

“You’re so good,” Sousuke complimented the gasping moaning boy, he pulled his hand back down to tweak one of those pink pert nipples, Nitori trembled, his legs shaky over those strong shoulders, Sousuke moved his hands grabbing the fronts of Nitori’s thighs beginning to move his hips steadily pumping himself inside the young male.

Nitori groaned and moaned as he bit his lip, his cock leaking more, Sousuke was eyefucking him while actually fucking him, the man couldn’t get enough.

Pretty quick Sousuke began to get rough and started delivering heavy thrusts, their sweaty skin slapping against each other, his curved cock was perfect making sure to glide over the prostate every so often making Nitori mewl aloud as his hands jerked soon he was reaching up toward the teacher, if anything else were on the desk he would have knocked all of it to the floor.

Sousuke’s moans rolled out deeply as he plowed harder, arousal tugging in the pit of his stomach, “so fucking good Aiichiro!” he turned his head kissing the ankle resting over his shoulder, Nitori’s toes curling when his name was called like that.

“I’m gonna come! I’m gonna!” His voice quaked as he arched his back, his mouth wide open, “fuck me harder sensei!”

Hearing those words slip by was shocking for both but drove them crazy with forbidden pleasure, Sousuke was bucking his hips harder and his breathing got more ragged. Not even two thrusts later Nitori was moaning and covering his face with his hands, tears slipping from his eyes, “coming!” he cried as his hands shot down to his cock stroking it with the thrusts, his come shooting out onto his body some even making it to his chin. His pleasure filled scream pushing Sousuke off the edge.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _Aiichiro!_ ” he buried himself balls deep into the quivering boy as he emptied himself, his legs trembling, he inhaled deeply and started to pant deeply while Nitori’s shallow pants filled him with joy,

“Oh my god.. Sousuke..” Nitori gulped in air, his lungs tightening suddenly now.

Sousuke cringed when the boy clamped down painfully hard around him, “Jesu-“

Nitori grabbed the clothes from under his own head finding his jacket digging in the pockets, his breathing unusually shallow as he pulled out his puffer taking in a deep inhale as he pressed the metal tube down, his arms dropping on the desk as he panted more slowly, “sorry.”

Sousuke only laughed as he pulled himself out, “don’t be.”

“I ruined the moment,” he was a bit disappointed himself.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Sousuke leaned in kissing the closed lips, his chubby cheek, his jaw, his neck, “you’re still so sexy and adorable, you’re a double edged sword.”

Nitori giggled now.

➷➷➷

 Nitori was buttoning up his own shirt while Sousuke retied his tie, “so, Aiichiro,” Sousuke started, his cheeks the faintest shade of pink.

“Um, I’m-I’m sorry,” Nitori started as he pulled his jacket on, he didn’t dare want to show him his red face again.

“Can I have your number?”

“What?” Nitori lifted his head in genuine surprise.

Sousuke chuckled, “what?”

“I-I-I thought you were just having se-sex with me-ee,” his voice cracked, he quickly cleared his throat speeding himself up, “I thought you were only having sex with me out of pity!”

Sousuke shook his head and looked a bit shocked, “I… don’t have sex with someone I don’t like.”

“You like me?” Nitori asked in actual surprise.

“How are you even passing your classes,” Sousuke sighed with a hint of laughter.

Nitori laughed and smiled as he yanked his phone from his pocket, “still want my number?”

“Well, duh,” Sousuke reached out flicking the short boys’ forehead.

Nitori stepped back with a hand shooting to his forehead, he laughed aloud genuinely happy as he started to read his number aloud as Sousuke got his own phone out keen to write it in, “xxx-x….”

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER: 110% UNEDITED.


End file.
